This invention primarily relates to infant seats, removable seats and latches therefore, and more particularly to an infant seat, a seat latch, and an a removable seat which may be removed and used separately therefrom. However, the seat of the invention is not limited to an infant seat for use within a car or other vehicle by a child. The invention may be sized to fit an adult and may have a base inappropriate for vehicular use; such as for example, a wheeled base usable as a stroller or a fixed upright base usable as a chair.
Car seats are widely used for the transportation of children within vehicles. With previous car seats either the child or the car seat or both must be secured with a seatbelt or the car seat's restraining system, just prior to use.
It is difficult to secure or unsecure a car seat containing a child with a seat belt. It is also difficult to restrain or unrestrain a child in a previously secured car seat particularly if the child is uncooperative. Both are made more difficult by limited access; such as in the back seat of a two door automobile, by inclement weather, and by other conditions, such as, for example, a sleeping child. Because of the difficulty of securing a child containing car seat, such car seats are not readily usable for transporting a child portal to portal. It is also difficult to change the orientation of previous car seats. Previous car seats do not allow for the seat to recline, face both forward and rearward, or otherwise be selectively positioned during use. Previous car seats also do not provide for a car seat latch which allows the seat to be removed and used on a variety of bases.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide an improved seat, and an improved seat latch.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved seat, and an improved seat latch in which a separable base and seat are latched together.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved seat, and an improved seat latch, which provide for easy assembly and disassembly of the seat and base with or without a child present in the car seat.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved seat and an improved car seat latch which provide for separable seat and base portions.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved seat and an improved seat latch which provide for easy alignment of the two separable portions of the seat.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved seat and an improved seat latch which are safe and convenient to use.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved car seat and an improved car seat latch which provides all of the above desired features.